Philippine Airlines
Philippine Airlines SL is a non-commercial virtual airline in Second Life®. Philippine Airlines SL serves the Second Life® Grid with commuter travel between airports across all the mainland continents, as well as offering flights to and from non-continental airports. The airline is primarily based at Grenadier Airport in Satori. Background Founded in December 2014, Philippine Airlines SL is named in honor of the the real-life ''Philippine Airlines'', the flag carrier airline of the Philippines. Management hopes that continued exposure to the brand in Second Life will benefit the real-life company, which they have great respect for. Primarily, Philippine Airlines SL is a virtual airline which provides free flights to all major airports within Second Life. The airline operates a voluntary tipping service to cover aircraft and airport costs, with tip boxes available at Philippine Airlines check-in desks. In addition to operating scheduled airline flights across the grid, Philippine Airlines SL also provides luxury sightseeing tours (guided by airline staff or the manager/owner of the sim). All provided tours are round-trips, returning to their starting point, and often utilize additional vehicles such as ships and luxury coaches, as it is not always possible to conduct tours by aircraft alone. More information can be found by contacting a Philippine Airlines SL representative or picking up a notecard from the "must see tours" box at their check-in desks. Destinations As of January 2015, some of the airports in Second Life® served by Philippine Airlines SL include: Blake Sea * Aurora Seaplane Base (SLAE) * Brook Hill Airfield (SLBH) * Foliage Airport (SLFA) * Hollywood Airport (SLHA) * Honah Lee Field (SLHL) * Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA) * Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) * St Martin Airfield (SLSM) Nautilus * Acknefar Public Airport (SLAA) * Bentwaters Field (SLBF) * Cheerport Intermodal (SLCL) * DMC's Airport (SLDM) * Friendly Airport (SLFR) * Grenadier Marina & Airport (SLGR) * Gold Rush Airport (SLGO) * Moldof Airstrip (SLMO) * Morgan's Flight Deck (SLMF) * Saint Clement Aerodrome (SLCL) * Slapdoogle Regional Airport (SLSR) * Second Life International Airport (SLIA) * Tsurington Aerodrome (SLTS) * Wild & Hot Airport (SLTH) * WYC Executive Airfield (SLWY) Satori * Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) * Bagheera Skyfield (SLBG) * Cloud Dancer Airfield (SLCD) * New Horizons Airport (SLNH) * Snug Harbour Airport & Marina (SLSH) * Sweetgrass-Regal Airport (SLRA) * Talakin Airport (SLTA) * X-Dynamics Airport (SLXK) Sansara * Blue Airstrip (SLBE) * East River Intercontinental Airport (ERIA) * East River Municipal Airport (SLER) * Elisson Airport (SLEL) * Kazenojin Executive Airport (SLKN) * Keswick Shores Heliport (SLKS) * "The Pearl" Skyport (SLOP) Corsica * Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport (SLAB) * Magicport Airport (SLMP) * Tropical North Field (SLTN) * SLXZ Heliport(SLXZ) Gaeta V * Waypoint Airport (SLWP) * Wolf Spirit Regional Airport (SLWS) Jeogeot * Furrenburg Regional Airstrip (SLFB) * Wright Brothers Regional Airfield (SLWB) Non-continental * Wiener Neustadt Airport (LOWN) Guided tours *Valentine's Day - a round-trip tour by seaplane to the Boeing 737-800 (E-Tech)rport. Fleet As of January 2015, the Philippine Airlines fleet includes the following aircraft: Airliners * Embraer E170 (Dani) * Embraer E-120 (Dani) * Airbus A318 (Dani) * Concorde (EG Aircraft) * DC-10-30F (Adventure Air) * Douglas C-47 (Adventure Air) * Falcon 2000 (EG Aircraft) * Learjet 60 (E-Tech) Light aircraft * Rockwell Commander 112 (Dani) * Beechcraft Debonair (DSA) * Rockwell Commander 112 (Dani) Amphibious aircraft * Beechcraft King Air (DSA) * DHC-6 “Twin Otter” (Adventure Air) Rotorcraft * CV-22B Osprey (AMOK) Other * F-16 Fighting Falcon (=TBM=) NEWSFLASH FROM PHILIPPINE SL AIRLINES We are very proud to announce that at our Flight School from THE PHILIPPINE SL AIRLINES . Last week our first female student that went true the complete Virtual Flight School we offer for free. But that don't mean it is easy, Because a virtual world have other problems and skills you need to understand and learn, to become a good Captain -Pilot. This because our Flight school program covers allot of issues. We have the map reading that is very different from the real World. Learning the flight and air rules, yes even in the virtual World you need to be able to work with the ATC towers. Just like in the real World we want that our student's,become virtual pilot's that know what they need to do in the difficult circumstances that you possibly can encounter , flying in a virtual World. Not that our Pilot's are ready to fly in the real World. But we dare to put our student's that graduated from our flight school, to put in any flight simulator out there, and we are confident that they would come out with good point's. In the Virtual World we have the Sim crosses problems, Like real problems have problems with bad weather conditions, not that we don't have weather conditions in the virtual World. Of course we have allot to thank to our Captain -pilot's and pilot's as well as other aviation crew that teach at our Virtual aviation school, but in the real World allot of them are real pilot's and real aviation crew from all kinds of aviation jobs, yes even ATC. And we have to thank them the most, because it's because of those people that we do have a good virtual aviation school. But before we had always males at our aviation school. Strange that a few planes from some good builders broth a big change in this, And now we want official congratulate Miss EmpressOfHouse Neox, with her virtual flight diploma, her virtual flight license as captain for passenger airplanes, and her official tittle as Virtual Captain. The management , flight and aviation instructors at PHILIPPINE SL AIRLINES CONGRATULATE YOU CAPTAIN EMPRESS. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Active Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines